


The Chains Around My Heart

by lotpot1999



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: EVERYONE - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotpot1999/pseuds/lotpot1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years after the events of aDwD, Daneyers turns to westersos to take the iron throne, Jon snow has to marry the beautiful Sansa stark so the targerians can lay a claim to the north, while arya turns home to westersos only stopped by the only person she has ever loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chains Around My Heart

JON

He sat in the room his heart racing, Sansa stood at the window, her back to him as she stared down at the grounds of Winterfell. From his chair in the corner, from all the way across the room, he could see the view without looking: the broken towers, the scorch marks, the felled trees in the godswood. He knew it all, he could close his eyes and his mind would fly over the ruins of Winterfell.

Though it had been years since the Boltons scourged their home, Winterfell was still not the same.

Take, for example, the very room they now occupied. Once, it had belonged to his sister. No, he reminded himself. It had belonged to his cousin. He could barely remember what it had looked like then, but he forced himself to push aside the damaged furniture piled up along one wall and the cobwebs hanging like drapes in the corners of the ceiling.

If he tried he could almost see—just there, in front of him, had been the four-post bed where she had repacked her trunk, the day he last saw her. He could not tell you the color of her dress, or the sheets, or the curtains. A little to the left, the place Nymeria had sat, disobedient and lovable. He could not remember what commands she’d given her wolf or even the sound of her voice as she gave them. And right here—this very spot he now sat in—had been the place he’d handed her Needle.

Yes, he could see the ruins of Winterfell in his mind’s eye, but not what mattered most: the look of joy on her face, the feel of her arms as she hugged him. That was the greatest ruin of all.

Sansa sighed, disrupting the silence that had settled between them. It was common, in the years since Lady Brienne and Jaime Lannister had returned his oldest sister—no, cousin—no wife to winterfell, no one else had returned home. They still had the hope of rickon returning, they had been informed of him traveling with a young girl and a wildling woman. Bran was lost, yet Jon knew he had to be alive somewhere, his dreams, they couldn't all be for nothing.

He would often have dreams of just him, sitting there talking to Jon as if nothing had happened, as if no one had died, yet everyone had died. Many more deaths would follow too, and Jon knew it would be his had to help with this slaughter. 

Daneyers targerian had flown over from essos, an army at her back. His brother aegon at her back to. It was all so fucked up, Jon thought throwing his fist down on to the table, Sansa turned around from the window, almost frightened by the sound. "It's strange to think how happy we were. " Jon looked at her, her blue eyes screaming at him. After all she had been through she still looked like the little girl who had left winterfell, yet now there was fear hidden behind those eyes, and wisdom there was a lot of wisdom too. 

"It won't be long now." Jon said to Sansa, she nodded andreturned back to her original position, back to looking onward to a better future . Hopefully. 

GENDRY

It had been a bad few months for gendry baratheon. He was currently battling Lannister forces in the North. Gendry never felt right, in days he was changed from waters to baratheon, from basterd to high born. He laughed to himself, Arya would have of loved that. For a long time he had served lady stoneheart, knowing how wrong it truly was, but when he met Jon snow-no Jon targerian, all the pieces fell into place, it all made sense. People had always told him that he wasn't different to anyone else in flee bottom, he never believed it though . 

gendry could not focus his mind. All that kept going through it was the death of the Bitch Queen. Cersei Lannister died weeks ago but thoughts of her murder plagued him. It was said that Jaime Lannister had killed Queen Cersei. That Jaime had walked into her apartments past the guards and Ilyn Payne and Robert Strong and strangled the queen. Then supposedly came out and killed both Ilyn and Robert Strong. gendry might have believed it had Jaime not died by gendry's own hammer the day before the queen’s death. Who had ended the Queen Bitch was a mystery. yet the main thing that plagued his mind, some people said no one killed the queen, it just didn't make sense

Gendry stood there arms shaking tired and bloody in the midst of battle. Everything had slowed down for him. His most recent opponent dead; at his feet; Gendry's heart pounded so loud and hard in his chest he thought it would explode. Breathing raggedly, gendry noticed a boy staring at him. A thin youth in a leather cloak. It’s cowl concealing the youth’s face. As the battle carried on around them the youth with the slim small sword stood staring at gendry. The lad tilted his head to the side as if trying to figure some riddle. gendry stared back perplexed by the youth’s curiosity. Gendry wondered if he knew the lad. Gendry wondered in irritating doubt if the youth meant to harm him.

   
Suddenly the youth sprang into a run and was coming straight at him. He quickly turned to fully face his enemy and went into battle stance. The youth neared him and leaped at gendry, he brought up his sword instinctively as the youth dropped his out of harm’s way. Gendry felt his sword slice into the soft skin of the lads side, yet out of instinct he caught the lad as the boy fell. The youth’s cowl fell back and gendry saw one of the dearest faces to his heart etch into pain and shocked surprise.

Gendry saw the smile wipe from her sweet mouth. All the joy in her grey eyes replaced by sorrow, hurt and surprise.

“Arya??” gendry gasped and caught her closer.

She raised a shking hand to his face, smiled and said, “ You were supposed to catch me.”

 

What do you think should I continue?!?!?!

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue?!?!?


End file.
